After Dark
by Faye Calderonne
Summary: Dadanya bergemuruh, napasnya memburu. Meski seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, yang ada dalam kepala Levi Ackerman, anggota terakhir klan pemburu makhluk kegelapan hanyalah satu : menghabisi Rod Reiss. / Levi Movie Fest 2015 / Day #3 / m for violence / modified canon / a bit Levi Petra.


**After Dark**

 **Horror-Mystery-Thriller / Van Helsing / Day #3**

 **Event Levifest by Neoratu & Finitefarfalla**

 **Rating : M for Violence**

 **Genre : Angst**

 **Modified Canon**

 **Warning: OOC**

 **A bit Levi x Petra**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Attack on Titan** **© Isayama Hajime**

 **Van Helsing** **© Universal Pictures, Stephen Sommers**

.

 **-0 o 0-**

 **.**

Dadanya bergemuruh, napasnya memburu. Tenggorokannya seperti terbakar. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Di dalam juga terasa sakit. Suara-suara itu tidak mau hilang. Bisikan, jeritan, gumaman, lolongan, rintihan. Terus menerus, bergema dalam gendang telinga.

Dan pria paruh baya di depannya tertawa. Ia mengusap sudut matanya dengan ujung jari.

"Apa yang lucu, katamu?" Geli. Rod Reiss memberi jeda beberapa saat. "Karena ini ironis. Sungguh ironis. Levi Ackerman, keturunan terakhir dari klan pemburu makhluk kegelapan. Coba lihat dirimu sekarang."

Napas pendek-pendek beruap panas keluar seiring dengan tiap geraman. Liur menetes, sekali, dua kali. Lalu tanpa peringatan, lengan kanan menyabet cepat.

"Ups, bahaya, bahaya," Rod berkelit lincah ke samping. Pilar batu di belakangnya hancur menjadi potongan-potongan besar. "Garis keturunan Ackerman benar-benar hebat. Masih sanggup mengontrol naluri hewan liar yang seperti itu. Kalau telat sedetik, tubuhku yang bakal jadi kebab."

Levi membalas dengan satu raungan panjang. Raungan hewan buas yang dipenuhi kemurkaan.

"Tapi," Rod mengangkat lengan, seperti menyambut orang datang. Senyum tipisnya terkembang. Senyum penuh percaya diri. Senyum kematian. "Itu juga kalau kau sanggup. Ha!"

Seperti menonton pertunjukan sihir mimpi buruk, seluruh permukaan kulit Rod Reiss berubah kelabu. Otot-ototnya membengkak berkali-kali lipat. Rahangnya memanjang dan deretan taring mengancam muncul sebagai ganti gigi. Cakar sehitam arang bergerak mengancam. Membran tebal yang menyambung dari lengan hingga sepanjang sisi tubuh, membentang seperti parasut kulit. Kemudian, mata semerah darah yang berkilat mengejek.

Melihat itu, Levi merasakan darahnya menggelegak. Membuat hewan buas yang belum lama bersemayam dalam dirinya kembali menggila.

"R-Roddd Re-isss..." Levi susah payah berusaha melafalkan nama musuh besarnya, musuh yang membantai seisi penduduk di kampung halamannya demi alasan kesenangan. Musuh yang membuat Petra Ral berhenti menikmati hidup karena kematian sepupunya, keluarga satu-satunya – Eld Jinn. Yang membuat Petra memilih jalan menjadi pemburu makhluk kegelapan. Yang membuat Petra tergeletak setengah mati di sudut sana karena berusaha menghentikan dirinya ketika mengamuk saat pertama kali bertransformasi menjadi manusia serigala.

Rod Reiss. Makhluk kegelapan yang telah merenggut segala yang berarti bagi Levi. Yang membuat dirinya terinfeksi virus manusia serigala.

Rod Reiss. Rod Reiss. Rod Reiss.

Bunuh. Bunuh! BUNUH!

Levi melolong panjang, lalu menyerbu.

"Anjing sepertimu," Rod melesat ke atas, menghindari Levi dengan mudah, "harusnya duduk diam dan patuh!"

Dengan itu, Rod meluncur dan menghantam kepala Levi ke lantai batu dengan telak. Bunyi derak mengerikan terdengar, membuat lubang dan retakan panjang di sana. Darah kehitaman mengucur, menciptakan genangan mini berbau anyir di dekat pelipis.

Rod melayang di atas Levi dengan santai. "Ayo bangkit, Anjing Kecil. Kau ingin balas dendam padaku 'kan? Tapi baru begini dan kau sudah mati? Aku jadi tak mengerti kenapa Fenrir bisa kalah darimu. Ah, bawahanku yang malang."

Ujung cakar Levi bergerak sedikit. Fenrir. Monster serigala, asal virus yang menginfeksinya.

Rod menyangga sisi wajahnya dengan cakar, sabar menunggui Levi yang berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah. "Bagus," ia menyeringai. "Itu baru namanya semangat hidup!"

Rod berputar lalu menendang Levi di bagian ulu hati, membuat Levi terhempas ke tembok batu di seberang sana. Sang Raja Vampir tertawa satu kali sebelum terbang melesat ke tempat Levi, yang kemudian disambut dengan cakar yang mengayun cepat.

Serangan yang tak terduga itu membuat pundak kirinya tergores panjang, tapi Rod menyeringai kesenangan. Mainan yang masih berusaha membalas meski sudah berada di ambang kematian adalah favoritnya. Tapi mainan penuh resiko seperti ini adalah yang terbaik. Ekstasi yang paling candu.

Levi kembali meraung. Ia mengayunkan cakar sekuat tenaga, lagi dan lagi. Yang dielakkan oleh Rod dengan mudah. Suara tawa penuh ejekan itu membuat Levi makin frustasi. Ia dipermainkan. Dipermalukan. Ia marah. Ia murka. Tapi di saat bersamaan, ia juga putus asa dan kesakitan. Fisiknya sakit. Di dalam juga sakit.

Rod menghela napas panjang. Senyumannya tak lagi mengembang. Serangan si Manusia Serigala sudah jauh dari fokus. Levi hanya sekedar menyerang. Adrenalin yang meledak-ledak itu sudah berubah menjadi air hangat.

Ia yang memulai, maka ia juga yang mengakhiri.

Satu tusukan mematikan ke bagian dada. Cakar besarnya menembus kulit berbulu dan jalinan otot. Darah segar kehitaman membasahi tangan kanannya. Levi roboh menghantam lantai dengan satu suara keras.

Rod menjilat cakar kanannya dan menunduk menatap punggung makhluk di kakinya. "Selamat tinggal. Senang bermain denganmu."

Rod kembali ke wujud manusianya. Tanpa busana. Ia berbalik, berjalan lurus memunggungi Levi. Seulas senyum muncul di wajahnya. Hampir seperti sayang, ia memandangi darah Levi yang melapisi tangan kanannya.

Pria itu hanya termenung singkat, menyesap kemenangan. Singkat namun tak sadar kalau fatal. Tak menyadari kebangkitan sosok masif di belakangnya.

Rod berbalik, terkejut. Namun yang sempat ia lakukan hanyalah tersedak karena tenggorokannya tercabik dalam oleh taring tajam berliur. Pria itu hanya bisa membelalak dengan nanar ketika virus menusia serigala menggerogoti sel-sel vampirnya tanpa ampun.

Kemampuan regenerasi super milik kaum manusia serigala. Tentu saja. Apalagi Levi terinfeksi oleh Fenrir, yang bisa dibilang seperti raja bagi kaum manusia serigala. Rod lupa karena tadi terlalu senang.

Rod mendengus satu kali sebelum hancur, hanya menyisakan tulang.

Sementara itu, si manusia serigala, Levi, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kenangan, emosi, hati, retak dan pecah menjadi ribuan keping. Mulai hancur ketika jantungnya ditikam cakar.

Pada akhirnya kegelapan menelannya, bersamaan dengan runtuhnya segala yang ada dalam dirinya.

Kini, yang berdiri menjulang di atas bangkai Sang Raja Vampir adalah sosok penuh dari monster serigala buas.

Makhluk itu lalu melempar kepala ke udara dan mengeluarkan satu lolongan panjang, tak mengerti mengapa air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari kedua mata merahnya.

Tak menyadari bahwa manusia yang bernama Levi Ackerman sudah mati.

 **-0 o 0-**

Petra Ral memandangi nisan kayu buatan tangan dengan tatapan sendu. Nisan yang menjadi tanda bagi tempat peristirahatan terakhir Eld Jinn.

Gadis itu lalu memejamkan mata, menata kembali apa yang menjadi tujuan utamanya kini. Setelahnya ia menyandang peralatannya yang ia letakkan di dekat kakinya dan berbalik, berjalan mantap menuju temannya yang menunggui kuda-kuda.

Ia sudah membulatkan tekad. Sejak malam itu, sejak ia melihat sosok terakhir Levi di sela-sela kesadarannya. Karena ia yakin lolongan pilu yang ia dengar saat itu adalah seruan putus asa Levi, permintaan tolong dari bawah sadarnya yang ingin kembali menjadi manusia.

Petra bertekad, bagaimanapun caranya. Ia tak akan berhenti sebelum apa yang tersisa darinya ia dapatkan kembali.

 **= END =**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- 0 o 0 –**

 **Yahuyy, saveee. The power of kevevet emang da best!**

 **Iyes, tau sih kalo terus-terusan gini nggak baik. Tapi, yhagitudhe...**

 **Btw, anu, sebenernya, bikin cerita macem gini ini bisa dibilang udah kayak balikin saya ke habitat...**

 **Maksudnya... err, yah, saya enjoy aja gitu ngetiknya. Adegan per adegan...**

 **/malahngaku/**

 **Btw lagi, sebenernya saya gaktau samsek gimana karakterisasinya si Rod Reiss ini. Tapi pas lagi liat-liat list karakter AoT di wikipedia, buat saya nama Rod ini yang paling cocok buat antagonis final. Walo agak kecele pas liat gambarnya ternyata doi tipe bapak-bapak rumahan /orz/**

 **Kurang gimana ya... keliatan... kurang sadis psikopat gitu.**

 **Ato mungkin karena saya cuma ngeliat sekilas dari mbah gugel... /plak/**

 **So, kesan dan pesan?**

 **Happy Readin'!**


End file.
